The Creation of The Drip
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: This short story tells on how the Drip is created and all so tells a few other things too like where it's hidden and who is guarding it and who is one of it's creators to which you'll be surprise on who was one of the co-creators of the dip. [sorry if this summary isn't perfect and all so the short story isn't perfect too but I hope you'll like it all the same...]


**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Ben 10 Series goes to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**[The Drip belongs to me and all so sorry this short story that explain on how the Drip is made isn't perfect but I tried the best I could...]**

**Sorry for any Bad Grammar or Misspelling...**

* * *

the Drip was made to help reverse what happens to a toon when they get dipped...

the Drip most likely turns back the 'time' per say by fixing the Toon by taking the paint that is now dipped and reform it back into the toon body.

the ingredients for making the Dip are these following items...

Ink.

paint.

brushes.

ink pens.

paper.

a Joke that is written down on paper.

youth cream.

Lots of Purple Jello

and five blueberries.

mix together with a tiny pinch of the dip that would then mix with in the forming liquid and the tiny dip will be transform into Drip that will save Toons instead of killing them.

it's first name was Reverse Dip but then it's name was changed to Drip with the full title Drip the Reverse Dip.

This New Creation that is called Drip must never fall into evil hands cause those who might get there hands on this Drip might bring back enemies of Roger Rabbit's Past such as Judge Doom and possibly other toons who were dipped and were truly bad all so.

the one who created this drip was none other than Azmuth the Galvan from the Planet of Galvan Prime.

though he is only one of it's co-creators the other one who came up with the idea to create such a Reverse Dip that is Called The Drip is unknown but it is said to believe the co-creator of The Drip was a Human who got the items that helps create it so it could be used on Toons who have been dipped.

there was some rules when using The Drip...  
Never Use it on Villains who wants to destroy Toontown with Dip namely Judge Doom...  
But sadly some years later during 2013 some one broke that rule and brought Judge Doom back with The Drip any way...

it is currently unknown who brought back Judge Doom with the Drip...

but everyone is certain that with Judge Doom being brought back by The Drip it poses all so a threat so they make sure to keep The Drip locked up and only use it in emergency only...

all so it is hard to determined where Judge Doom is now or if he has made new recruits to either help him destroy Toontown or take it over and making a new crazy plan that maybe involves a freeway again...Well he can forget that We All Ready Have them now,  
even Toontown has it's own freeway now since Toontown now is in a whole Toon World and had more cities, towns and other civilizations in The Toon World...

there is all so a Whole Toon Galaxy which explains The Planet Galvan Prime...

and there is a lot of other Toon Planets too out in the Toon Universe that mirrors the Human World...  
it maybe harder to explain how the whole Toon and Human Worlds Mirror each other so I will not go into it right now...

there is all so a Parallel Timeline where Judge Doom had destroyed Toontown and build the Freeway...

which means that in that Timeline Roger and Jessica were dipped sadly...

but any way back to the topic...even though The Drip was created for the greater good it can all so cause problems to which is why it is lock up in a top secret place outside Toontown; and No not in the Human World but more like still in the Toon World and most likely in a Huge Building most likely a old warehouse full of very old items they used in old black & white cartoons.

there has all so been many break in attempts by many Toons who had tried to break into the warehouse that holds The Drip  
but luckily they haven't succeeded in there attempt to get The Drip...

that's why Azmuth hired a bodyguard to guard the place that is a Female Tetramand that is none other than Princess Looma Red Wind...  
so if you happen to know the rules of a male beating a Female Tetramand I would give you this advice...  
Run for your life before you have to Marry her...

all so it should be inform that a certain weasel who wears pink happen to get lucky and beat Looma in a fight...  
lets just say Looma left her post in guarding The Drip at the warehouse and is now searching for the weasel who wear pink...  
and I'll give ya a hint his name starts with 'S' and he is the leader of The Toon Patrol...

all so there is a copy of notes of how to create The Drip that was send into the Human World and hidden a very secret place under a old house that no one goes to because people believe ghosts are there that made the house there home.

after Looma had left to go find her fiance...  
Azmuth hired a new Tetramand and couple of other Tetramands to act as bodyguards for The Drip...

but unknown to them some one will most likely find a way to break in and steal the Drip any way and use it for there own evil plan...

Namely Judge Doom and possibly other villains too..

so remember this even though The Drip was created for Good it can all so be misused by others like Judge Doom so it must be guarded 24/7 at all times to make sure no one steals it...

_

we can see a shadow walking down the hall way inside the warehouse heading to where the drip is being held and they press some buttons on the wall that is the controls and there was a beeping sound and the figure walk in to the room full of jars of Drip and you can see it is none other than Judge Doom who is smirking evilly.

"Well Well...What do we have here...?"he said as he walks more into the room and going to one of the jars of Drip before the whole scene fades out...

* * *

**Read & Review.**

**all so again sorry if this short story of how The Drip is made isn't perfect but I tried the best I could...**

**But I hope you liked this a little bit and have enjoyed reading it...**


End file.
